


What is owed

by Verabird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Choking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: Javert pays Montparnasse for sex.Montparnasse gets paid for sex.Everybody wins.





	What is owed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meianoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meianoite/gifts).



“He doesn’t let you do this to him does he?”

“Shut up.”

“Such a shame.” Montparnasse smiled. It was more of a smirk really, and a sparkle of cruelty reached his eyes. “Perhaps you should invite him to watch.”

Javert had his hands round Montparnasse’s slight waist, rough and callous thumbs dug into his ribs and Montparnasse could feel the coarseness of those large palms spread to his back. His grip was too tight, but Montparnasse preferred it that way, that sense of being trapped, like he couldn’t escape even if he tried. Of course deep down inside Montparnasse knew exactly what words to speak should he wish for Javert to drop him as if he were hot coals.

“Do you think he wouldn’t enjoy it? Seeing his beloved Inspector take another man from behind, perhaps it would inspire him to desire the same.” Montparnasse laughed and adjusted his weight on the bed. He was on his knees on the dirty mattress of a rented room, but he liked that almost as much as the helplessness. The sordid uncleanliness of their surroundings added an air of mystery and revulsion to his meetings with Javert. It made it all the more exciting. “Or perhaps,” Montparnasse mused, even as he felt Javert’s anger clench around his waist and his already painful thrusts speed up. “If he saw the way you are with me he wouldn’t want to be with you anymore. Just imagine, that poor gentle old man, seeing this side of you, such an animal, angry and fierce, only desiring to cause pain. What would he think of you then? He’d probably hate you more than he does already.”

Montparnasse gasped as Javert reached up to grab a fistful of his hair. It was about time. Montparnasse had been goading him for several minutes now and Javert had taken so long to snap up the bait. Javert’s fingers clenched in his dark curls and pulled, harshly, and Montparnasse let out a moan of delight at that sharp sensation of pain. It shot a pang straight down to his hard cock that was already leaking onto the dirty sheets.

“Do you see it?” Montparnasse said gleefully through his heightened breaths. “You’re a beast.”

Javert was thrusting fiercely into him and the pain was raw and desperate. Montparnasse arched his back into it.

“But perhaps…yes, that does seem more like it. You imagine him when you do this to me.” Montparnasse tilted his neck back as if urging Javert to yank his hair back even more, he was grateful that Javert took the hint and tugged further. He laughed and shifted his weight to one hand so he could reach between his legs and touch himself, stroking his hard length as he felt Javert’s fingernails dig into the fragile skin of his neck. “So predictable.”

“You never shut up,” Javert growled. “You think I pay you to talk?”

“Yes.”

Montparnasse felt a hand grip his neck from behind and then slip round the front of his throat until it was choking him, a large palm closing in on his airways until breath came in fast and sharp gasps. That was more like it. His own hand clenched tighter on his cock and he could sense that he was about to trip over the edge. He felt Javert’s fingers twitch and slip slightly from their grip, his thrusts sped up, and Montparnasse timed it almost perfectly. He came just after, hearing Javert’s low moan of disgusted pleasure, he could almost laugh at how pathetic the sound was. Javert let go of him as if he’d been burned and slipped out almost as fast. Montparnasse rolled to the side of the mess they’d made until he was lying on the side of the bed, one hand lewdly flicking against his thigh.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“You enjoyed yourself?”

“No.”

Javert gave him a fleeting glance then reached for a towel and began cleaning himself up. He went to the basin of water that sat on the dresser and splashed some on his face before gripping tight to the wooden edge and staring at the wall in front of him. Montparnasse watched him, let his eyes wander down Javert’s frame taking in his sturdy torso, those large arms that had seen a lifetime of toil and easily pinned him down, strong muscular legs. Montparnasse watched as Javert pulled on his trousers and then his boots, staring at the shiny black leather with a smile, remembering the time when Javert had pressed one of those boots down on the back of his neck. Javert was an easy one to work out, one of his better clients. He valued discretion, even if Montparnasse couldn’t care for it, and he was a regular, which was always useful in times like these. There was the added bonus that Javert wanted to do to Montparnasse all the things that Montparnasse wanted done to him, but whilst Montparnasse did it with genuine thrill Javert felt only shame. Seeing that scorn on Javert’s face, the agonised quivering in his body just after he’d come, the way he’d press his hands to his face in shame, all of that pleased Montparnasse greatly. Because it meant that Javert would come back.

Javert had finished putting on his shirt and waistcoat and had his cravat hanging loosely about his neck. He turned to stare at Montparnasse who was still lying on the bed, his limber body stretched out, his thigh tilted, his wrist leisurely swooping over his knee. He looked like a Caravaggio from the Louvre, and Montparnasse knew it.

“Are you leaving first or am I?”

Montparnasse laughed and raised a hand to his face, teasingly pulling down on his bottom lip with a finger. He fluttered his lashes dangerously. “I have another client, so I suppose you will leave first.”

Javert nodded. “Good. I don’t want to be seen with you.”

“You think I want to be seen with you?” Montparnasse gently bit the tip of his finger and smiled. “You’re so old and ugly, I’m surprised anyone not blessed with blindness manages to put up with you.”

Javert simply stared back, the insults were ineffective on him. He reached into the pocket of his greatcoat and pulled out a handful of coins before dropping them on the dresser. Montparnasse leaned up on his hand to see how much he’d left there.

“That’s less than we agreed on.”

“You agreed not to talk.”

“Oh come now Inspector, we both know you want me to tease you. Just a little.”

Javert sniffed in disgust and almost recoiled as Montparnasse rose from the bed and came towards him. Montparnasse was undeterred and kept moving until he was just a hair’s width away. He was a great deal shorter, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look up at Javert with coyly lidded eyes and a curled smile upon his unnaturally red lips. His hand slipped round Javert’s waist, fell until it touched his arm and slid loosely round his wrist. He pulled Javert’s hand towards him, pressing it firmly between his thighs, staring into Javert’s eyes all the while. Javert didn’t pull back, in fact Montparnasse felt his hand instinctively squeeze.

“You see?” Montparnasse laughed satisfied, then shoved Javert’s hand away. “You want me to act like this. It’s because he won’t.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Have you tried asking? Sit him down at dinner one day and tell him that you want to hurt him, choke him until he can’t breathe, pull his hair, step on his neck, scatter his body with bruises. Why don’t you tell him that?”

Javert shoved Montparnasse out the way as he headed for the door, but Montparnasse was quicker, his sleight of hand more impressive. He reached up to grasp the one of the ends of Javert’s cravat that was still hanging loosely round his neck. He draped it round his own neck, letting it hang across his bare shoulders, his fingers playing with one end.

“You forget that I’ve met him. More than once. I recall the time he put a red hot brazier straight against his forearm and didn’t wince. The old man likes pain, why shouldn’t you be the one to give it to him?”

“My cravat please,” Javert said, his voice flat. Montparnasse noticed that one of his large hands had clenched into a fist and was shaking. “Do you forget that I have the power to arrest you?”

“And all this time I thought we were friends.” Montparnasse smiled. “Arrest me then. Go on. Slap your handcuffs on me and watch how quickly I squeal to your superiors. Or…” He put raised the cravat to his mouth, put it between his lips and bit down before letting the length slide from his mouth. “Why don’t you pay me what you owe me, and then next time you’re here you can slap your handcuffs on me and watch how quickly I squeal with your cock inside me.”

Javert flinched and looked away as if the very sight of Montparnasse was filthy to behold. Montparnasse ran a hand down his chest and let it drop to his thigh where he stroked idly with his thumb.

“How much did we agree upon?” Javert muttered quietly to the floorboards.

“Are you pretending you’ve forgotten or did you actually forget?”

“Just tell me, and be quick about it before I change my mind.”

“We agreed on ten and you’ve given me seven.”

“Ten! Ha! That’s a day’s wages for some men.”

“With what you like to do you’re lucky I don’t charge more.”

Javert growled and reached into his pocket, he found a couple more sous and through them down next to the others. “There. Satisfied?”

“No, you still owe me a sou.”

“By God, it’s just one sou.”

“You tell me what you want to do and I give you a price, you didn’t ask for choking, but you did it anyway, so I’m asking for that sou.” Montparnasse smirked. “If you won’t give it to me I could always drop by that lovely house you live in now and speak to that nice old man who lives there and ask him if he could settle your debts.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Of course I would. You think there is anything I wouldn’t dare? If you don’t believe me then you’re welcome to find out.”

Javert searched several of his pockets before finally finding a spare sou in the bottom of a deep inside one. He stared at Montparnasse with a disgusted sneer, then tossed the coin on the ground, spat on it, then left.


End file.
